The Fall of Suicune
by riptocs
Summary: Suicune is a protector of Pokemon, but what will happen when humans threaten the region of Johto?


Before her existence became so widely known, Suicune hadn't a single worry in the world. She was free to run across the plains of Arashi, or what is now known as the National Park, without being seen by humans. She could sprint between the Whirl Islands, creating choppy waves as she ran on the water. There wasn't a Pokémon that had a chance to, or even wanted to attack her. She was simply too fast for any of them to catch and they didn't even bother.

But as time grew up, she realized she had a goal in life. She wanted to rid the world of suffering, and in that included thwarting the plans of the developing human societies on the continent in order to secure the welfare of the Pokémon that lived there. As the humans began pouring in from Kanto, Suicune became worried. There were many exotic and rare Pokémon in this region that would surely warrant human attention.

Just the other day, she performed a great service to the Pokémon world. She saved a baby Larvitar that had been separated from its mother. The poor thing was cornered by a human and a tamed Bayleef. Using her superior speed, she scooped the young Larvitar into her jaws and took off before the human even knew what was coming. Another Pokémon saved, another plan thwarted, and it didn't take much time to find the distraught Tyranitar mother.

"You are a gift to all Pokémon, may you never be hampered by this human curse that has stained this land." Suicune had been on the receiving end of this praise, and she basked in it only briefly. But there was so much to do, so many Pokémon to save. And there was only one of her. She had begged her brothers, Entei and Raikou to get involved, but they believed it wasn't their place to interfere with the workings of fate. They preferred to run from humans whenever they saw them, but Suicune knew that reasoning was flawed. If they didn't do something, there wouldn't be anywhere left to run to.

She started running again, the breeze hitting her body, making her shiver a little with cold. She was at what would in the future be called the Lake of Rage, but right now it was just a large lake full of Magikarp without a human in sight. It was so remote; she would be surprised if the humans discovered it anytime soon. She sat on the bank, staring at her reflection until the smooth water was disturbed by a small yellow head sticking out.

"So tell me, how goes the inner workings of the world?"

Suicune chuckled, shaking her head a bit. If she wanted, she could keep silent and the oddly colored Magikarp she had come to know wouldn't mind. But she needed to talk and he always knew what to say. "Bad as always, Ero, it seems wherever I go; I'm either avoiding humans or engaging them. I wish they would leave us alone."

"They deserve to live here just as much as we do. Arceus created us all equally."

"But humans take too much."

"And they eventually die and give back to the land, which is how things should be. Am I right?"

Suicune smirked and muttered, "To an extent."

"I know you grow tired of all of this…"

"That's an understatement."

"Just know that everyone agrees that you're always welcome here. In case you need to get away."

Ero winked at her and Suicune giggled. "You won't mind if I spend the night, then? My usual field is…occupied." Occupied as in humans figured it was a fine place to start setting up camp and she had _no_ intention of sleeping near humans.

"Of course, you just might not get any sleep."

"And why is that?"

Ero motioned out towards the lake, which held no waves and a clear reflection of the setting sun. "There is an evolution happening tonight. Genome has decided tonight would be perfect."

"And another crazy, rampaging Gyarados is born. Just what this world needs, another mindless powerhouse."

The yellow Magikarp chuckled and moved closer to the bank. "At least it's a clear night. You'll be able to bask in the moon tonight."

"That'll be nice. Thanks for your support, Ero."

"As always, my queen."

Suicune blew into the air with exasperation. "I'm nobody's queen. Nor do I ever want to be."

True to Ero's word, there was a lot of noise that night. Disregarding the natural flutter of Pidgey roosting in the trees and Hoothoot hopping from branch to branch, that is. There was roaring across the lake and if Suicune looked real hard, she could spot the dark silhouette of a newly evolved Gyarados before it sunk into the water. Evolution was always an amazing thing, she would have to find and congratulate Genome later. Another protector for the Lake of rage.

Her dozing was interrupted when a familiar yellow Magikarp came near the bank, sticking its head up and causing a slight ripple in the clear lake.

"Ero, why don't you ever evolve? I'm sure you'd make a fine Gyarados."

The Magikarp chuckled and shook his head. "I'd rather remain as I am; I have no interest in battling for territory or dominance. And from what I hear once you evolve, so does your temper. I have no desire to become one of those monsters."

I winced when Ero called the Gyarados monsters and scowled at him. "The only monsters I ever see are human scum."

Ero sighed, and then yawned. "I told you, Arceus created us all equally. Now try to get some sleep so you can keep on the move. Knowing you, you never stay in one place for too long."

Suicune nodded and rested her head on her paws. She fell asleep rather quickly despite the commotion in the background.

"Slugma! Use Flamethrower!"

"No! Team Rocket!"

"Leave us alone!"

Suicune rushed in, taking the brunt of the Flamethrower for the already weakened Machop. Out of all humans, Team Rocket was the worst of the worst and Suicune had no qualms about defending even other humans from those fiends.

"There it is! It's Suicune!"

"Quick! Tag it!"

Suicune glared at the humans and darted to the side, barely avoiding the projectile. She had no idea what it was, but she wasn't stupid enough to stand around and find out the hard way. Another Pokémon, this time a Raichu, blocked her exit and she narrowed her eyes. She might be fast, but she wasn't stupid; she knew when she was at a disadvantage.

The Raichu's cheeks sparked with electricity and Suicune stepped backwards. She barely leapt to the side to dodge another projectile coming from one of the humans. She would deal with him later, but she couldn't afford to take her eyes off the Raichu.

"Raichu, use Thunder Wave! Don't let it escape!"

The electric mouse threw an electrical charge at Suicune, but she was too fast. She easily sidestepped the bolt and rammed into the Raichu. Then she realized her mistake. She was paralyzed, only for a moment, but it was enough time for her to be hit with one of those foreign projectiles. It stuck to her skin and she had no time to try to remove it. She had to get away!

Even partially paralyzed, Suicune was too fast for any Pokémon or human to keep up with her and she knew it as she dashed away, into the trees. She had to heal and to get this tag off of her. So she ran to her favorite safe haven, the Lake of Rage. Ero met her at the bank of the lake and shook his head.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" The Magikarp chuckled, glad his friend was alright.

"Yeah well I always manage to outrun them, at least." Suicune grinned, and then turned to the tag that was stuck in her flank. She tried to remove it, but it was stuck. It seemed to adhere to her skin, not pierce it, and it had an odd blinking red light.

"What's that?" Ero asked, gazing at the device.

"Dunno, but it won't come off. It doesn't hurt though…so it isn't harming me, right?"

"Guess not. Maybe it's a dud or something."

Suicune shrugged and went back to staring at the device. She snapped out of her thoughts, however, when she heard the familiar sound of a helicopter. A closer look revealed it was making a bee-line for the Lake of Rage!

"How…I outran them! How did they find me?"

She turned back to Ero only to find he dove underwater, probably to warn the other Magikarp. Turning once again to the helicopter, Suicune growled. How did they find her…was it that tag? Suicune gasped and gazed at the tag, seeing the red light was blinking quicker and quicker as the helicopter grew near. She had led them here!

She made a decision, there and then. She would never come here again if she had to, she would not let Team Rocket hurt her friends here. But it was too late, as Team Rocket had already spotted the lake and saw the huge number of Magikarp on their equipment. They were already radioing back to base about it and the experiment that would take place in the near future was already being discussed.

"No…no!" Suicune took off, into the trees where she hoped they wouldn't be able to track her. But it was no use. The helicopter swerved after her and another one was already deployed from base to land at the lake.

One of the men in the helicopter leaned out the side with a tranquilizer gun, hoping to catch the legendary Pokémon that had evaded them for years. Fortunately for Suicune, the trees were too thick for them to get a good aim on her. She eventually ran out of forest to run through and took to the plains, leaping to the side every time she sensed one of the projectiles coming towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Suicune cried in vain, though the Rockets wouldn't stop even if they could hear and understand her. She ran all day and into the night until the helicopter finally had to head back to base lest it run out of fuel midair. Only when the helicopter was out of sight, would Suicune allow herself to rest.

She had never run for so long before, or so fast. But she knew she was running for her life, and probably would be for the rest of her life. Unless she could get that darn tag off. But no amount of scratching, biting, rubbing, or even bashing her side against a tree would dislodge it. Eventually Suicune settled down to sleep, and the cycle repeated itself in the morning.

For these past two months, Suicune ran all through the day and sometimes even through the night. The program that allowed the Rockets to track her had now been given to every trainer that had seen her and identified her with one of their accursed Pokédexes so now she had to run almost day and night.

One day, it finally ended. She was captured with a Quick Ball by a boy with a Meganium named Silver after being chased almost continuously for three days. It was the worst and best day of her life. She didn't have to run anymore, but she couldn't either. Not that life as a tame Pokémon wasn't eventful. Silver didn't make her battle when she didn't want to and often let her run around at night when she gained his trust. He was kind to her, he fed her and brushed her and she got along well with his other Pokémon.

The Meganium that had plagued her for days turned out to be really nice. They could talk for hours about humans, legends, and experiences. Silver also had a Swellow that he used to fly around. He was kind of terse, but they didn't fight. But that Electrode of his was a pain in the rear! It would blow up for no reason at all, often covering Suicune in dust! Each of Silver's Pokémon were nicknamed, too, but after much debate and growling, Silver just called Suicune by her name.

All was relatively well until one day when Suicune was sent into battle against a red Gyarados that Team Rocket had experimented on. After seeing the odd coloring, and the look in his eyes, Suicune couldn't bear to attack her old friend even if his mind was damaged almost beyond repair. But Silver was merciful and said to her that he would not use unnecessary force on him and he would become part of their team.

Suicune trusted Silver to be good to Ero just like he was good to the rest of his Pokémon, so she agreed to do battle.


End file.
